Ring Of Fire
by Charliee222
Summary: The mutants play a fun game of ring of fire. Who will get the most drunk?


Raven was going through the fridge trying to find something yummy to eat. Alex entered the room but stopped in his tracks when he saw Raven.

"Did I startle you?" Asked Raven.

"No, I just didn't expect you to be here."

"Come to pick up this?" Raven asked taking a pack of cans out of the fridge. Sean shuffled into the room.

"We better be quick, we don't want to get caught," he turned around and saw Raven. "Oh."

"I won't tell, plus I know where something a bit stronger is." She closed the fridge, grabbed a stool and dragged it over to one of the high cupboards. She stood on it and started reaching to the back of the cupboard. When she pulled her hand out she was holding a bottle of spirits.

"You're kidding!" Said Alex a massive grin spreading across his face.

"Nope. Who says we all get together and have a bit of fun?"

"Won't the owner notice?" Asked Sean.

"How will he be able to prove it was us?" A grin that mirrored Alex's spread across Sean's face.

"Lets do it." Alex grabbed some glasses and they all legged it back to Hank, Alex and Sean's room.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hank when they all ran in.

"Having fun, you should try it." Replied Alex.

"I have fun." Said Hank quickly closing his folder and hiding the fact he was doing work.

"So you'll join in?" Teased Alex.

"You don't have to." Said Raven.

"I want to." Said Hank getting up from his desk and sitting down on the floor with them.

"I think we should play ring of fire." Suggested Alex while grabbing his pack of cards.

"What's that?" Asked Hank.

"We have a glass in the middle with a ring of cards around it. Each number has a different rule and when you pick a card you have to do what the rule is for that number. Some stay the same all the time so ten is men. If you pick a ten then the men have to drink. Got it?"

"Let me get some paper to write down the rules." Hank said rushing to his desk.

"Ace is one finger, two is you, three is me, four is floor, six is chicks, seven is heaven, nine is rhyme, ten is men and if you get a king you have to add a bit of your drink to the glass and who ever gets the last king has to down the middle drink." Explained Raven.

"What's floor and heaven?"

"Everyone points to the floor or sky and the last to do it has to drink."

"Five should be that Hank drinks." Said Alex.

"Queen should be that you drink." Retaliated Hank.

"Good one, eight can be Sean drinks and Jack can be that we all drink." Raven said before Alex could answer Hank back.

"Why do we all drink on Jack, shouldn't it be just you?" Asked Sean while he was making everyone's drink.

"I'm the only chick so I'm already drinking on my own. Plus Jack is a guy so you guys should have to drink for him." Raven said taking her drink off Sean. Alex had set the game up and was sitting down with his drink.

"If you break the circle of cards, you have to down you drink." Said Sean handing Hank his drink.

"It's quite simple, you'll pick it up and we go along." Said Raven.

"If in doubt, drink. That's what I do." Added Alex.

"I'll go first, two," said Sean. "You." He said pointing to Hank.

"What?" Asked Hank confused.

"When you get two, you point to someone and say 'you' and they have to drink." Said Sean. Hank took a sip from his drink and Alex picked his card.

"That's really strong." Hank said.

"It's not really Hank," said Alex taking a sip of his. Alex looked at his card then threw his hands up in the air. Raven and Sean copied quickly leaving Hank the last one to realise what was going on, never mind raising his hands. "Drink again." Raven picked her card and it was a king so she just added part of her drink to the glass in the middle.

A few rounds later and they were all very very tipsy if not drunk. Hank was very drunk but he was still denying it.

"I can still remember pi to more than ten decimal places. I will worry when, and only when, I can't remember that."

"I bet when you hear pie you immediately think of the number." Said Alex.

"I do, it's the beginning and the end of everything." Hank slurred.

"Really? I'd think of it as something I'm going to eat."

"Well, that pie is also good." Replied Hank.

"I want some pie now." Added Sean.

"We only have four cards left and there's still the glass in the middle. Pick your last card Sean." Said Raven. Sean reached out his hand and picked up the closest card. His hands shot to the sky and once again Hank was the last.

"We need more drink over here." Said Alex as Hank finished off his drink. Sean passed the alcohol over.

"I'm actually really out of it." Said Sean.

"We can tell." Said Alex taking the bottle off him. Alex emptied the last of the alcohol into Hank's glass and added the rest of the lemonade. He then reached over to get his last card.

"King." He said and Raven picked up the glass in the middle and handed it over to him.

"Here you go." She said.

"Come to daddy." Said Alex lifting it up to his lips and downing it all in one. Raven picked up her last card and pointed to the floor. Hank and Alex quickly followed suite.

"Yes! Sean you were the last, not me for once." Said Hank.

"I don't think he counts when he's asleep on the floor. I think that means he's out the game." Said Alex.

"We'll all drink then." Said Raven. Hank picked his last card up which was a three and it finished the game. He downed the rest of his drink and stood up and started cheering. Before any of them could even think to stop him he stopped himself.

"I don't feel too good." He said bending over. Charles opened the door to the boy's bedroom.

"What is going on in here?" He asked.

"Charles!" Said Raven standing up and giving him a hug. Hank threw up all over the discarded cards and apologised to them. Charles quickly picked Sean up before any of the sick reached him. He carried him over to his bed and laid him on top.

"Can you even start to think how much trouble you lot are in?" He asked sternly. Hank threw up again and Alex started laughing.

"Get it all out big boy." He said.

"Alex get to bed," said Charles. "Raven, go back to your room and sleep it off. Your all going to be feeling much worse tomorrow when I'm done with you." He said grabbing Hank and putting one arm over his shoulder. He escorted Hank out the room and down to the nearest bathroom where he sat him in front of the toilet.

"Sorry." Hank said quietly.

"You're going to have to sleep on the floor in my room, I don't want you choking in your sleep if you're sick again." Charles replied.

"Sorry." He repeated.

"It's okay, it happens to the best of us."


End file.
